Délire avec ma pote
by Trancy13
Summary: Quand on a rien à ce dire qu'une fenêtre est ouverte et que des personnages de mangas s'incruste ça donne ça ! C'est ma première fic soyez sympa !


Délire avec ma pote :

Moi : Demain on finit à 15h !* Je saute partout

Elle : Saute petit papillon

Moi : Non pas par-là y a la … à trop tard j'avais pas fermée la fenêtre …

Elle : Tu es donc un fantôme qui m'envoie des messages. Cool je parle à un mort !

Moi : Euh, espèce de raciste des mort moi je parle a une psychopathe. *Vexé s'en va en traversant le mur.

Elle : Rohh c'est bon reviens tu vas te prendre les fils électriques dans la tronche.

*Ce les prend dans la tronche.

Moi : *Reviens les cheveux dresser sur la tête.

-T'aurais pu le dire avant ! Je sortirais par la porte c'est moins dangereux.

*Traverse la porte mais reviens en courant.

\- Je savais pas que les chiens aussi allaient me pourrir la journée ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

*Ce fait déchiqueter

Elle : T'inquiète demain les chiens se feront vacciner contre la rage tu pourras te faire poursuivre sans crainte.

Moi : Conasse … *Rampe au sol en train d'agoniser.

-Je te hais…..

*Ecrit salope avec son sang.

Moi RE décédé le jeudi 4 février 2016 à 17h32. Euh elle est morte une première fois à 17h17.

*Sors du sol.

Moi : J'ai trop pas de chance je suis encore un fantôme, ils veulent pas de moi en Enfer …

Elle : Tu es revenue sur Terre pour accomplir ta mission fils de Juron, tu as appris une nouvelle insulte. Serre-toi en contre les personnes qui déteste les chats et les mangas !

Moi : Fils de PUTE ! Euh ça a pas marcher, ils m'acceptent ni au Paradis ni en Enfer et je peux pas me réincarner … *Ce met en position fœtal dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle : Crotte …

Moi : Je vais aller au bureau de Dieu il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! *Passe par le plafond *Cris de femme. *Redescend.

-Euh la voisine prend une douche … Euh je vais sortir par la porte …

Elle : Oui c'est mieux je pense … En fait non remonte et prend des photos !

Moi : Quoi mais pourquoi faire ?

Elle : C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est pour étudier le corps humain. Pourquoi le corps de la voisine ? Ça c'est personnel OK ?!

Moi : Euh et pourquoi pas le corps de « Tu sais qui » je sais où il habite. *Sors rapidement.

Elle : NON REVIENS JE VEUX PLUTOT CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE !

Moi : *Passe la tête à travers la porte.

-De quoi ?

Elle : Je vais plutôt étudier le corps de « Tu sais qui » oui c'est mieux … Euh … Hum … C'est pour la science souvient-toi.

Moi : Je reviens ! *Pars.( 2min plus tard)*Reviens à bout de souffle.

-Ah j'ai cru qu'il allait me rattraper.

*Lâche les photos par terre.

Elle : OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG ! *Fait une crise cardiaque, va mieux re-regarde les photos, fais un AVC, va mieux, re-re-regarde les photos et saigne du nez en faisant un AVC, une crise cardiaque en même temps.

-Oui ça fait beaucoup …

Moi : Et t'es pas décédé y'en a qui ont trop de chance, moi je suis juste tomber du 47ème étages, pfff, c'est trop pas juste …

Elle : A ouais 47ème, chaud …

Moi : Enfin j'ai eu de la chance de pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant parce que … 47 étages sans ascenseur ça fait beaucoup …

Elle : Beaucoup, beaucoup.

Dring, dring.

Moi : *Décroche le téléphone.

-Oui allo, ah salut ça faisait longtemps ! Ah oui, une partie de poker, d'accords j'arrive !

*Raccroche.

-Désoler c'était le Père Noël, il m'a invitée au pôle nord pour faire une partie de poker, je reviens !

*S'en va à travers le mur en oubliant les fils.*Cris.

Elle : Claque des doigts pour que le Père Noël apparaisse.

*Une table apparait au centre de la pièce, le Père Noël est assis avec ses elfes.

Moi : *Je reviens les cheveux encore pire que tout à l'heure et m'assois comme si de rien n'était.

Elle : Faisons une partie de poker avec le Père Noël, ses elfes, un fantôme avec les cheveux hérissés et moi qui est toujours en train de faire son AVC.

* « Tu sais qui » entre dans la pièce en trombe.

Lui : Saleté de ….

*Il se rend compte que le Père Noël joue au poker avec un fantôme et une fille chelou.

*Il tombe à la renverse.

Moi : Ah bas zut …

Elle : Attend je connais les gestes de secourisme !

Moi : Je me demande comment il a fait pour monter aussi vite 47 étages …

*Touche son visage avec une brindille.

-Respect grow

Elle : Souffler dans la bouche pour redonner de l'air et massage cardiaque.

Moi : Euh ça fait chelou puisque il est torse nu, il a seulement pensé à cacher ses partis intimes quand il s'est rendu compte que je le prenais en photo …

Elle : Hum.

Moi : *Ressors l'appareil photo.

-Dite OUISTITI. *S'enfui en courant après avoir commis son méfait.

*Du sang s'écoule de la bouche de « Tu sais qui »

Elle : Du moment qu'on a les photos, le reste n'est plus prioritaire !

Moi : *Reviens avec les secours

Lui : *Se fait emmener sur un brancard.

Moi : Maintenant les photos … 1 euro la photo ça te parais honnête ?

Elle : Je peux payer en cailloux si tu veux.

Moi : Euh pas dans la tronche s'il te plait.

Elle : OK, OK !

Moi : Bon tien … *Donne les photos.

Elle :* Re-refait une crise cardiaque + AVC+ saignement de nez.

Moi : Euh … je crois que je vais rappeler l'ambulance …

Père Noël : Ou sinon tu lui fais du bouche à bouche ?

Moi : Euh …. Non …. D'ailleurs ta femme t'attend papa Noël donc magne toi de rentrer.

*Cri de femme *Dieu descend à travers le plafond sur son nuage.

Dieu : Pas mal la voisine, enfin bref … *Il descend de son nuage et scrute l'horizon, entre autre, l'appart de 30m2. Et dit : Bas, il est où Noël j'ai cru entendre son rire de la haut me serais-je tromper ?

Elle : Non il est juste drogué avec de la DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE !

*Le vieux sage entre.

Sage : Dieu, dieu, il y a son traineau à l'entré !

Moi : Ah il doit encore être dans les escaliers.

*Dieu et le sage sortent en trombe pour chercher le papa Noël. (C'est que Dieu, il n'a jamais de cadeau parce qu'il a pas de poste au Paradis).

Elle : Tu crois qu'on a battu le record d'écrire des messages en ayant consommé de l'extasie + crack ?

Moi : Oui attend ta de la poudre blanche sur le nez.

*La police entre.

Lever les mains en l'air !

Moi : Euh ils peuvent arrêter les fantômes ?

Elle : Je suppose …

Moi : *Ce fait plaquer violement au sol et emporter tel un sac à patate.

-Nooonnnnnn !

Elle : Bye, bye, fantôme. De toute façon tu passe à travers les barreaux, ça ils y ont pas pensés les cons !

Moi : De toute façon je leur passe entre les doigts !

*Réapparait accompagné de « tu sais qui »

Moi : Je l'ai croisé en remontant les marches il faisait une crise cardiaque sur la 1243 marches …

Elle : Youhou ! Duculduculduculducul !

Moi : Arrête de faire un AVC version pervers …

Deux potes à nous : On nous a appelés ?!

Moi : Ah salut !

*cri énervé

? : Mais putin vous auriez pu m'attendre bande de bouffons de mes deux !

*Et là déboule en courant ma cousine, Papy Cailloux, un pote et un Envy très énervé …

Moi toute contente : Vyvy !

*Lui saute dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Moi : Mon vyvy d'Amour !

Envy* m'essui le nez avec un mouchoir pour arrêter le saignement.

Moi qui pète un plomb :Ah ahahahahah

La pote perverse : Partouze ?

Le pote pervers : Ouais !

Moi qui retombe sur terre (ça doit faire mal) : NON C'EST MON ENVY RIEN QU'A MOI DEGAGEZ !

Elle : Oui c'est ça dégagez, laisser moi dans mon délire …

Moi : Hey, où tu vas avec « tu sais qui » comme ça ?

*Soudain apparaît au milieu de la pièce un …. Panda…

Elle : Stop la drogue.

Mr panda : Bas qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Jane qu'est-ce que t'a encore foutu !?

Mathieu, le patron, le geek et le hippie apparaissent à leur tour en tombant l'un sur l'autre.

Elle : Stop la drogue j'ai dis …

Moi : C'est pas ma faute là … il déboulent tous sans invitations, claque des doigts vite !

Tous le petit monde : Non mais tu croyais vraiment QU'ON ALLAIT FERMER NOS GUEULES ESPÈCE DE SALOPE !?

Moi : Non … utilise ton pouvoir pour les faire retourner chez eux … je t'en supplie, je t'offrirai un filtre d'Amour en échange !

Elle : Tout ce que tu veux ! *Les fait disparaître.

Moi : Ô merci maitre tout puissant *dissimule un rire et tant la potion.

Elle *bois la potion et se transforme en console de jeux vidéo : Bas oui c'est le seul moyen d'être aimée éternellement par un gars SNIF triste réalité…

Moi : Mais t'as conne ou quoi c'était pour la faire boire à « tu sais qui » pour qu'il te m'aime !

Elle : Oui bien lui il se serait transformer en panda ou alors … MDR j'adore notre conversation !

Moi : Oui moi aussi j'adore me droguer avec toi !

Enfin bref l'utilité d'un filtre d'Amour c'est qu'il sera amoureux de toi pas qu'il se transforme en truc pour que tu l'aime plus ! Va lui donner !

Elle : Ok ok je vais mettre « discrètement » ton filtre fait à base de pipi dans le verre de « tu sais qui » … évidement je connais pas me mot discrétion donc je me fais griller, la CPE me demande ce que je faisais, ils me prennent pour une psychopathe et je vais dans un hôpital psychiatrique à vie … Ô joie ô bonheur !

Moi *je viens te rendre visite et te rapporte de nouvelles photos et décide au bout de un mois de t'aider à sortir.

Elle : Merci « tu sais qui » je t'aime !

Moi : C'est moi qui t'ai sauvée bâtarde mais « tu sais qui » t'aime parce que j'ai discrètement mis le filtre dans son verre et que … il ne l'a pas bu et m'a demandé comment t'allais et il m'a avoué … qu'il te trouvait sympa.

Elle : Re-re-re-re fais une crise cardiaque + AVC + saignement de nez. Puis saute comme une hystérique.

Moi : bon moi je vais chercher Vyvy il faut que je lui donne son « café » habituel … Non je n'utilise pas de filtre sur lui je ne suis pas comme toi !

Elle : mdr

Moi : Bref … *sourire sadique

*Se fait plaquer au sol par Naruto qui vient de débarquer.

Elle : Mais ptdr

Moi : Aiiieee ! * Fou une baffe monumentale à l'autre trou duc et me relève.

Elle : Et s'envole vers son destin….

Moi : *Petite obélisque dans le ciel étoilé

? : Hey revient espèce de …

*Deidara vient d'entrer accompagné de Tobi et Sasori … suivi de Inuyasha …

Moi : INUYASHA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

Inuyasha : Putin elle est passée où Kagome *sort par la fenêtre

Moi : Euh si j'étais toi j'éviterais de faire ça …

Inuyasha en tombant * SA MÈRE C'EST HAUT !

Moi * se penche à la fenêtre : Tu crois qu'un demi démon chien peut survivre d'une chute de 47 étages ?

Elle : HAAAaaaaa … écho qui dure 200 heures

Moi * Goutte derrière la tête version manga

Kagome * Entre avec son vélo et Shippo …

Moi : Mais WTF quoi !

Kagome : vous avez vu Inuyasha ?

*Pointe la fenêtre et leur lance un regard désolé pendant qu'ils font demi-tour pour redescendre l'escalier de Satan !

Elle : Ton taux est trop élevé !

Moi : De drogue dans le sang ? Je sais … mais je peux plus m'arrêter !

Tu connais quoi comme manga parce que moi avec mecs pouvoirs extraordinaires je peux amener n'importe quel personnage de manga dans notre monde !

Elle : Disonnnnns Boku no pico NAN JE DECONNE je sais plus comment il s'appelle le manga … ah Host club ! On me l'a offert y a plus d'un an mais je l'ai toujours pas lu.

Moi : C'est trop bien !

*Haruhi, Tamaki, les deux frères jumeaux Hikaru et Kaoru débarquent dans la pièce en me bousculant encore une fois.

Elle : Tu connais ?

Hikaru : Bas elle est où …

Kaoru : La salle de musique ?

Moi : Oui j'ai vue c'est trop bien !

Tamaki * Aide Haruhi à se redresser et dit tout en la tournant dans tous les sens : Ma fille, ça va !?

Haruhi : Tamaki sempai arrête !

Tamaki : Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me traite *se met en position fœtal

*Moi totalement enchantée de rencontrer les jumeaux inceste du sang plein le nez.

Moi : Je crois rêver !

Deidara, Tobi et Sasori (qu'on avait totalement oublié) : Il est ou l'autre con ?

*Pointe le ciel du doigt

Moi : Surement en chine vue la puissance du coup que je lui ai donnée …

Eux * Quittent la pièce « tu sais qui » les suivants discrètement

Moi : Puis c'est là que débarque … Oh mon Dieu … Un mur … Non je déc mais je fais une panne d'inspiration

Elle : Mais mais mais mais je sais pas moi invente c'est toi la créatrice donc crotte ! OH MON DIEU REGARDEZ … un mur …. FIN …Nan je déc.

Moi : Et là les teletubies apparaisse non je re déc … Et là apparaissent au milieu de la pièce Rin complètement abasourdi et son fidèle chat Kuro sur lequel je me précipite tellement il est mignon manquant de lui casser la colonne vertébrale.

Naruto (qui est revenu de chine avec des ramens (c'est pas japonais ça ?)) : Et bas dis donc ça part en couille ton imagination …

Haruhi : Aller Tamaki arrête de faire la tronche.

Tamaki : Non … Tu m'as brisé le cœur briser le cœur Oh yeahhhhh …

Moi * Je l'assomme avec une poêle à frire qui passait par là et soupire de contentement … Et je me prends une statue de 3 mètre de long dans la tronche … : Aieeee !

? : Finny fait attention ta encore faillit tuer quelqu'un …

Finny : désoler desoler désoler !

? : C'est bon arrête de pleurer …

Moi * Je m'approche du bruit et ouvre le placard. Une tonne de chat en tombe ainsi que des pandas en peluche et là Finny, May Lin, Bard et Allen Walker tombe la tête la première …

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon placard ! C'est pas possible cet appart c'est le squatte des personnages sans famille … Remi sans famille …

Le patron qui attendait dans un coin une occase pour sortir sa vanne à la con : Et sans !

Moi * L'attrape et le jette par la fenêtre.

Le patron en tombant : C'EST HAUTTTTTT !

Moi : Ils disent toujours ça quand ils essaient la première fois ! Lol je me sens seule moi et mon monologue … Hey assistante où es-tu ?!

Elle : Zzzzzzzz

Moi : Bon d'accords … bonne nuit.


End file.
